


Piano Fingers

by fuzzybooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is pianoplaying, a lot of storytelling and very little dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Fingers

His mother played the piano and had taught him the basics, though he could never really focus on it long enough to do more than that.  
Except one day he'd taken his adderall and sat down by her piano, not on purpose, but he'd heard her favorite piece on the radio earlier and that's just the way it went. He spent the next few hours struggling through and playing piece after piece, not as well as she would have, but towards the end the music was somewhat recognizable. The next morning he found the empty whiskey bottle and his dad sleeping it off on the couch. He never touched the piano again.  
Somewhere down the road filled with regular teenage bumps, with an extra dose of werewolf thrown in, he met Isaac. If he was completely honest, which he preferred to be, he didn't much like post-bite Isaac. What, with following Derek's orders blindly, the posturing and attempts at killing and maiming people he cared about. Though Stiles wondered if he hadn't just been rescued from one awful parental figure to land with another. Living in an abandoned subway station? With Derek? It couldn't be healthy.  
Well, things happen and change, quite literally in the case of human-kanima-werewolf Jackson, and one day he's opening the front door to Isaac, who seemed a little nervous, asking if he could spend the night. There wass a storm out, the city had finally wised up and closed the subway station, and who knows where Derek was and Scott? Well. Scott and Allison were finally back together, to nobody's suprise, but most peoples disapproval.  
It didn't take long to set up the couch for sleeping and then it turned a little awkward, the two boys had never been alone together in anything other than potentially life-threatning situations. Stiles mentioned that they could play videogames or watch a movie but Isaac was pretty exhausted, standing in Stiles' ill-fitting sweats and a t-shirt, so they called it a night.  
The rain kept coming down hard and Stiles' dad insisted that he stay, though he did ask about Derek since apparently Jacksons lawyer dad had made sure he had gotten custody of Isaac. Stiles was confused at that, since what did he have to do with fostercare placements? But stay Isaac did. They played videogames, got him up to speed on movies and comics he'd missed while being a fugitive and then living with Derek and they even went to the movies.  
Derek was due back the next day though. He'd apparently gotten an apartment, pre-furnished, that they were going to move into. Stiles had a hard time sleeping though, he didn't want things to go back to the way they were, where he only saw Isaac when either of them might die, and the only company he had was Scott, but that was rare these days.  
While he was laying there not sleeping he heard music, the piano was being played, a slightly melancholy piece. Stiles snuck down to the livingroom and saw Isaac playing on his mom's piano. Stiles stood there watching and listening and when it finally ended Isaac turned around, smiling sadly. ‘My dad taught me. Before, well...’ he trailed off and shrugged.  
When Mr. Stilinski finally came home from the nightshift, he found the two boys sitting by the piano, playing what he could swear was the theme song to that new superhero movie Stiles liked.


End file.
